


malu

by ahimurahong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Lowercase, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimurahong/pseuds/ahimurahong
Summary: “ada apa seungcheol?” jeonghan bersuara sedikit keras. terdengar tidak natural, kentara ia gugup. juga.“maaf sebelumnya tapi aku terbiasa tidak menggunakan atasan saat tidur.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	malu

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet ringan untuk para jeongcheolist lokal~ maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan~ 
> 
> (!) tema dewasa

“um jeonghan”

biasan pandangan jeonghan yang tak fokus buyar karena panggilan seseorang. lelaki berambut panjang yang tadi pikirannya terbang entah ke mana menoleh ke sumber suara.

di ujung kamar, depan lemari berpintu dua choi seungcheol sedang berdiri dengan raut bingung.

ingatan jeonghan melakukan kilas balik, dari acara peresmian pernikahan tadi pagi. lalu resepsi. hingga akhirnya pukul 2 pagi mereka berdua ada dalam satu ruangan ini.

“ada apa seungcheol?” jeonghan bersuara sedikit keras. terdengar tidak natural, kentara ia gugup. juga.

“maaf sebelumnya tapi aku terbiasa tidak menggunakan atasan saat tidur.” balasnya dengan senyum tipis serta lengan besar menggaruk pangkal leher.

jeonghan berdeham sebelum menyaut. “tidak apa”, katanya sambil menampilkan senyum tipis.

padahal hatinya bergemuruh kecil karena jeonghan tau seungcheol berbadan tegap dan kekar, persis model majalah porno elektronik yang ia langgan.

seungcheol kemudian melepaskan bathrobe miliknya, menunjukkan dada yang bidang dengan garis halus menunjukkan enam kotak samar otot perut. lengannya berlekuk seperti kacang tanah. kulitnya putih bersih. lebih putih dari jeonghan. bersinar.

jeonghan memperhatikan? umm tidak. melirik? tentu saja.

seungcheol kemudian menggantungkan kain lembab itu pada hanger sebelum mendekati kasur dan berbaring di samping jeonghan. sebelumnya ia sudah memakai boxer hitam. memasangnya di kamar mandi tentu saja.

kini keduanya sudah berselimut tebal, sama-sama menghadap langit-langit yang gelap karena lampu sudah dipadamkan. tinggal cahaya bulan yang melewati ventilasi yang masuk dan membentuk bayangan tinggi di dinding.

“selamat tidur” seungcheol memimpin. dibalas sahutan pelan yang sama oleh jeonghan.

menit demi menit berlalu. jeonghan mendengar embusan nafas berat yang kian lama teratur dari sebelahnya. seungcheol sudah tidur. sementara dirinya membuka mata kembali.

malah saraf olfaktorinya sibuk berproses karena hidung jeonghan tergelitik wangi shampo jeruk seungcheol. teringat jauh beda dengan miliknya yang beraroma musk dan mint. ia tanpa sadar menyukai ide perbedaan kontras mereka.

jeonghan malu tetapi otaknya masih saja berpikir melenceng. well, wajar. jeonghan lelaki yang sehat secara fisik dan aktif secara seksual. disuguhi penampilan seungcheol yang seperti itu untung saja mulutnya tidak mengeces.

kelamaan berandai-andai membuat jeonghan tertidur. untunglah.

-

pukul 9 pagi masih belum ada aktivitas dari pasangan baru seungcheol dan jeonghan.

baru lima belas menit terlewat dan pemuda bersurai pirang bangun, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. sebelum tangan kanannya perlahan naik untuk mengucek kedua kelopak itu.

“ugh” belum sampai ke wajah, jeonghan merasakan pangkal jempolnya menyentuh sesuatu sampai terdengar geraman pelan.

dengan kerutan pertanda bingung jeonghan membuka matanya. menyusuri ujung jari hingga melihat sesuatu yang (masih) dia senggol.

ternyata.

puting susu seungcheol.

“ya tuhan. maaf seungcheol.” dengan suara serak ia berusaha mundur, tentu kaget dengan pemandangan di depan matanya. kurang dari 20 cm wajah manisnya sedekat itu dengan aset seungcheol!

sampai ia sadar posisi kepalanya yang sedikit menumpu lengan seungcheol. dan pinggangnya yang dibebani tangan seungcheol yang lain. nafas seungcheol terasa di pelipisnya.

bukan kali pertama jeonghan bangun dalam keadaan seperti ini. tapi setidaknya ada proses. kencan sekian lama, baru tidur bersama. walau akhirnya mereka pergi dan jeonghan ditinggal sendiri.

lelaki berambut hitam pendek di depannya turut kaget, tapi masih belum bergerak untuk memisahkan kontak fisik mereka. hanya bisa memandangi muka jeonghan karena seungcheol di pagi hari tidak sepintar seungcheol biasanya.

“anu… maaf” jeonghan malu setengah mati. karena alasan sebagai berikut:  
1) seungcheol seksi  
2) seungcheol seksi tidur (kurang lebih) sambil mendekapnya  
3) seungcheol seksi tidur (kurang lebih) sambil mendekapnya dan jeonghan membangunkannya dengan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya.

harus bilang apa jeonghan kalo pagi pertamanya setelah menikah ia melakukan hal yang memalukan?

padahal orang tuanya sudah repot mencarikan jodoh untuk jeonghan, dan dengan segala upaya mereka menemukan orang yang cocok dengan kriteria (terutama preferensi jenis kelamin pasangan) jeonghan.

padahal mereka hanya ingin ada orang yang bisa menemani jeonghan hingga hari tua nanti. ah jeonghan jadi menyesal. weekend depan ia harus berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya.

lama berselang jeonghan akhirnya tersadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

pelakunya tak lain adalah choi seungcheol yang sedang tersenyum, lesung pipinya terlihat dalam. bulu matanya lebat menghiasi mata yang ikut tersenyum. rambutnya naik berantakan, menunjukkan jidatnya yang bersih tanpa noda kusam maupun jerawat.

“jeonghan, sebegitu sukanya memegang dadaku?” alisnya menukik sebelah, tanda menggoda.

membuat jeonghan refleks membelalakkan mata dan menarik tangannya yang ternyata sejak tadi masih bertengger di atas dada putih seungcheol.

matilah sudah.

jeonghan komat-kamit dalam hati.

tubuhnya langsung mundur menabrak kepala ranjang. wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

percuma, seungcheol sudah melihat rona merah wajahnya yang menjalar sampai telinga.

tubuh jeonghan menyudut di ujung kasur, hampir jatuh karena ia berusaha duduk sejauh mungkin dari seungcheol. selimut bergulung di pinggangnya.

sementara lawannya hanya tertawa-tawa dan lekas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air seni.

hari pertama pernikahan dan sudah pasti seungcheol menganggap jeonghan adalah orang paling mesum sedunia. apa ini hukuman karena ia terlalu sering melihat foto-foto tidak senonoh?

jeonghan menarik kata-katanya soal mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya. ia ingin sekalian pulang dan tidak kembali lagi saja!

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih sudah membaca.
> 
> komentar berupa saran ataupun kritik yang membangun, juga kudos sangat saya apresiasi. 
> 
> lain kali mampir lagi ya~


End file.
